Supremacía
by Eggdrasil
Summary: Albus no lo entendía. Él nunca le había confiado sus secretos a nadie, nunca había necesitado compañía, y sobre todo, nunca había hablado con alguien como si fuera un igual, o incluso su superior. Gellert se sentía completamente expuesto ante esa mirada inquiridora de Albus. Por primera vez se sentía cautivado ante alguien, mejor dicho, se sentía amenazado por alguien. Slash.
1. Exilio

Exilio

Gellert, tendido en la cama, observaba cómo su compañero trabajaba meticulosamente en unos pergaminos ¿Cómo podía soportar —o mejor dicho disfrutar— horas encerrado escribiendo? No lo entendía. Necesitaba moverse, hablar, caminar… hacer algo.

—¿Sabes Gellert? Nunca he podido entender cómo sabes tanto sí piensas que estudiar es aburrido.

Sintió una pizca de satisfacción al sentir que, aún con sus queridos libros, no podía pensar en él. O, al menos, eso deseaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Además, la expresión "cómo sabes tanto", viniendo de Albus Dumbledore, era un piropo colosal.

—Cuando algo me interesa me obsesiono, y sacar buenas notas nunca me interesó. Además, prefiero la acción.

—Pero no puedes seguir viviendo en una casa con cimientos de arena, Gellert. Recuerda que antes de exponer nuestras ideas debemos tenerlas más claras que nadie, y así preparar la mejor de las defensas.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, haciéndolo sentir inferior. Hundió la cabeza en las almohadas y suspiró. Gellert era un maestro de la interpretación (o un paranoico dependiendo del punto de vista), por lo tanto sabía muy bien al punto al que su amigo quería llegar.

Albus observó la figura de su amigo recostado boca abajo en su cama. Derrochaba talento, y de qué manera. Era tan agresivo, tan activo y tan perezoso a la vez. No estaba enfocado, pero vaya que era brillante. Sus ideas lo cautivaban, sus pensamientos le mecían el mundo y su evasiva mirada lo hacía querer saber más de él.

—Me aburroooo— suspiró Gellert con la voz ahogada por las almohadas. —Si estuviera ahora mismo en Durmstrang, me batiría a duelo con algún grandulón.

Albus rió entre dientes. Esa idea era propia de su hermano Aberforth. Eran tan distintos, aún así tenían tantas cosas en común.

Albus comprendió de inmediato por qué Gellert era alguien imposible de encasillar: Era una persona completa, virtuosa. Siguió riendo. Cómo lo quería… y de qué manera…

Alzó un poco la cabeza escondida entre las almohadas y sus sospechas se confirmaron. Albus se reía burlonamente de él. Frunció el ceño y volvió a agacharla. Gimoteó involuntariamente al sentir una punzada de dolor. No estaba de humor para nada ese día.

Había recibido una carta de un compañero diciéndole que no podía volver ni a Durmstrang, ni al país en donde vivía su madre: Según el ministerio de la magia, sus experimentos y agresiones distaban mucho de ser consideradas travesuras juveniles y eran motivo de sanción penal. Ya no se trataba de un asunto reglamentario de su Instituto. Por esto, a su madre la estaban interrogando para saber de su paradero y su padre se estaba desligando completamente de él. No le dolía alejarse de su familia, sino más bien lo que le dolía era su orgullo. Durmstrang había sido para él como un pequeño reino que él manejaba a su antojo… y lo habían exiliado.

Sonrió con amargura. Ahora era un criminal. Aunque en su infancia siempre había estado en "tierra de nadie", se había acostumbrado un poco al estar tras paredes. Su único refugio ahora era en un suburbio inglés y su única compañía era Albus Dumbledore. Esa idea lo confortó completamente, y a la vez lo hizo sentirse vulnerable ¿Desde cuándo él necesitaba de alguien para sentirse seguro? Qué diablos importaba. Lo necesitaba, y mucho. Por fin alguien lo había dominado.

Con una mano agarró una esquina de la almohada y comenzó a apretarla con ansias. Siempre le venía ese sentimiento de la nada: Una mezcla de angustia, ansiedad y desesperación —sin un claro motivo— que lo hacía sentirse vacío. Necesitaba alguna muestra de cariño de él, pero sabía que nunca se la daría —además, se sintió aún más vulnerable por necesitar afecto—. Albus Dumbledore nunca le concedería esa clase de atenciones pasionales. Él funcionaba en su totalidad con la razón.

Albus miró la mano de su amigo apretar la almohada y sintió una punzada de desazón ¿En qué estaría pensando? Era un misterio, y que un Dumbledore considerase algo como tal, era mucho decir. Los Dumbledore eran expertos en la materia de ocultar cosas. Sintió deseos de mirar a Gellert a los ojos y decirle que todo estaba bien. Pero ni siquiera sabía _qué _era lo que iba a estar bien. Se imaginó a si mismo acariciando sus cabellos y consolándolo. Desechó inmediatamente esa idea. Gellert Grindelwald nunca le permitiría esa clase de atenciones melosas. Él funcionaba en su totalidad con la agresividad.

Aún así, quería sacarlo de su desesperación, por lo que, al ver la varita de éste tirada en el suelo preguntó —con una pizca de curiosidad, puesto que su amigo nunca le había dado los detalles exactos— para que su amigo tuviera algo que decir:

—¿Cómo conservaste tu varita después de tu expulsión? Según los acuerdos entre los ministerios y colegios de Europa, a los magos considerados peligrosos o incapaces se les rompe la varita.

"_Incapaces_". Gellert rodó los ojos ocultos debajo de su pelo y la almohada. ¿Por qué siempre le recordaba su condición de expulsado? Pero lo que más lo trastornaba, era que Albus le hubiera hecho una pregunta de un asunto que él también estaba pensando. Era como si su amigo le pudiera leer la mente.

—¿Cómo dices?— Al preguntar esto alzó su cabeza. Vio a Albus escribiendo de manera serena mientras su cabello color caoba le caía grácilmente en la mesa, como si la charla que estaban teniendo fuese de lo más casual.

—Pues eso— dijo Dumbledore sin mirarlo a los ojos. Pensaba que si lo hacía su amigo podría adivinar sus sentimientos hacia él, así que continuó estudiando.

—Yo qué sé— respondió Gellert con evasivas. Albus lo miró lo más inexpresivamente posible y Gellert, adivinando la reacción de Albus, alzó la cabeza para toparse con su rostro. Fue el contacto visual con esos penetrantes ojos azules lo que le hizo hablar. —La verdad es que hace tiempo estaban buscando una excusa para expulsarme y, de hecho, casi me parten la varita. Pero el idiota de mi padre era muy influyente así que no hubo mayores dificultades.— "_Eso, y que aún no habían descubierto mi escondite, donde guardaba todos mis experimentos_", pensó para sí mismo.

—No planeas volver ¿Cierto?

—Nah… prefiero Inglaterra— respondió con una sonrisa. Albus tenía la manía de interrogarlo. —Quizás cuando gocemos de mayor credibilidad podré poner un pie en Noruega, pero no por el momento.— Estúpido Albus ¿Cómo demonios iba a querer volver si la mitad de la comunidad mágica de ese país lo odiaba? Pero volvería, y en grande, vengándose de todos los que lo despreciaron.

Albus vio el rostro animado de Gellert y la angustia que había sentido al verlo preocupado se esfumó. Sabía que su amigo no le contaría lo que le pasaba, pero con animarlo le bastaba.

—Bueno, Gellert. Estaba revisando los documentos que tenías sobre los países del norte y creo que ahí deberíamos empezar a realizar indagaciones y convocar aliados. Esos países son más flexibles con el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto y…—

Gellert simplemente miraba embobado a su amigo hablar. Hablaba, hablaba y hablaba… demonios, quería que se callara de una vez para seguir pensando en lo que estaba pensando ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ya ni se acordaba. Veía cómo Albus le hablaba. Su rostro tan serio, como si lo que estaba diciendo fuera de lo más importante. Era tan ordenado, tan metódico, pero en cierta forma lo excitaba. Quería desordenarlo, descarriarlo… y lo haría algún día.

Se puse de pie y se dirigió hacia Albus.

—… sin embargo, he escuchado que luego de que un grupo de magos …— Gellert de pronto estaba de pie a escasa distancia de él con una sonrisa maligna. —¿Qué ocurre, Gellert.?—

Su amigo posó una mano sobre su hombro se inclinó y le plantó un fugaz beso.

Sintió sus labios por un infinitesimal segundo, pero aquel momento se le hizo una eternidad. Albus jamás había estado tan cerca de Gellert, en realidad de ningún ser humano. Había ansiado secretamente un encuentro de ese tipo con él, y ahora se sentía extasiado, ansioso y a la vez débil.

Se quedaron un par de minutos mirándose, Gellert aún tenía su rostro pegado al de él y sonreía divertido. En ese momento se abrió la puerta bruscamente y dejó ver a Aberforth, el hermano de Dumbledore. Su rostro se endureció para contener la ira al ver en la situación en que se encontraba su hermano con ese chico extranjero. Albus, alarmado al ver que Gellert seguía encima de él sin intenciones de correrse, le dio un brusco empujón para apartarlo.

—Ejem… Albus, Ariana ha cocinado la cena ella misma. Creo que deberíamos bajar a comer para alentarla o como quieras. Tú no estás invitado.—Aberforth nunca había tenido muy buenos modales, pero con Gellert su mala educación era máxima, casi haciendo un esfuerzo por ser más soez que de costumbre. A Gellert le causaba gracia la actitud que tomaba Aberforth hacia él. Le recordaba un poco a él mismo.

—De todos modos me iba— dijo con un tono de voz alegre pasando, con paso altanero y alegre, por el lado de Aberforth. —Saludos— Dicho esto soltó una risa traviesa.

Albus suspiró y vio el contraído semblante de su hermano. Se había olvidado de ellos, de Ariana y de Aberforth, le pasaba siempre que estaba ahí, encerrado en su habitación con Gellert., en una especie de ostracismo voluntario de aquel minúsculo reino de desgracias. Le habían dejado una responsabilidad y debía protegerlos, sobre todo a su hermana. Por eso estaba ideando los planes de instaurar un nuevo orden mágico ¿O era por Gellert?


	2. La fotografía

Supremacía.

**Disclaimer**: Blabla. JK Blabla… nada de esto es mío... blablabla.

** La fotografía.**

—¿Saben, niños? Estos cacharros son anteriores a mi nacimiento. Aún así sigo creyendo que si dejas que te tome una fotografía te absorberá la magia… Pero ambos me obligan a hacerlo y es que… ¡Ustedes dos son _tan_ encantadores! Necesito tener algún recuerdo de ustedes cuando me dejen— Bathilda otra vez le estaba hablando al aire mientras ajustaba el atril de una enorme cámara fotográfica en su jardín delantero. Albus estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia sentado en un árbol, mirando con fastidio al cielo y Gellert estaba sentado en una rama encima de él, observando a su tía con la mirada perezosa, sin escucharla.

—Creo que quiere tomarnos una foto, Albus.

El aludido suspiró con fastidio. Gellert lo miró hacia abajo, divertido. Albus deseó que esos ojos y esa sonrisa malévola estuvieran reservados sólo para él. Esa idea lo hizo sentirse vulnerable, como casi todo lo relacionado con su amigo, por lo que hizo un enorme esfuerzo para desviar la mirada y no sonreírle.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a posarse en el rostro de asco de Aberforth, la expresión de angustia de Ariana, el semblante sereno de su madre y las facciones de su padre deformadas por la ira. Y es que para Albus Dumbledore esas expresiones de sus familiares eran tan propias de ellos que le fue difícil no recordarlos de esa manera. Aberforth era la excepción. Cuando estaba con Ariana su expresión desafiante (exclusivamente enfocada para su hermano) se transformaba en una de ternura. ¿Por qué se sentía tan fuera de lugar en esa familia? Después de todo, ellos lo habían hecho ser como era. Una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Vamos, que no es para tanto.— Gellert seguía tratando de captar la atención de Albus, sin éxito. Si había algo que lo molestaba más que cualquier otra cosa, era que no lo tomaran en cuenta. —Ayer Bathilda me hizo plantarme en la sala para tomarme un sinfín de fotografías.— Comenzó a balancear los pies que le colgaban por la rama y sonrió aún más. —Y es que según ella soy_ tan_ adorable.— Dio un salto y colocó su rostro a unos pocos centímetros de Albus. —¿Me estás escuchando?— Dijo hablando atropelladamente con un acento casi incomprensible, como cada vez que se enojaba. Su tono de voz desenfadado se había ido.

Albus se fijó en el rostro del muchacho. A pesar de su súbito enfado, derrochaba vida, entusiasmo y belleza. Al mirar sus ojos de un color verde oscuro su frustración desapareció. Después de todo. Él era su mesías, lo sacaría de aquel lugar tan patético. Juntos serían imparables.

—No aguanto estar aquí recluido Gellert— dijo sin rodeos. El muchacho que estaba de pie frente a él sonrió. El rubor que anticipaba una furia incontenible se había desvanecido y volvió a ser el muchacho travieso y soñador de siempre.

—Ni que lo digas, y eso que no viviste con una familia de nómades como la mía. Y es que debo moverme…— Se calló súbitamente, como arrepentido de algo y le tendió la mano despreocupadamente. Albus la tomó solamente para sentir su cálido roce, ignorando su extraña reacción. —Vamos, tomémonos una fotografía… ya sabes. _Para la posteridad—_ Le susurró Gellert en el oído. Albus lo miró y vio en sus ojos un brillo de complicidad, en contraposición con su – para él- inocente sonrisa traviesa. Aquel contraste lo perturbó un poco, pero nada importaba al estar tan cerca de él.

Albus sonrió. ¿Qué demonios le importaban las triviales rencillas familiares, teniendo a Gellert Grindelwald al lado suyo? Podría aguantar estar confinado todo lo necesario en ese sofocante lugar. Después de todo, vivirían muchos años con la corona del triunfo en sus cabezas._ Los amos de la muerte… y del mundo_. Ése era el lugar que les correspondía, no aquel suburbio plagado de desgracias.

Gellert vio la codicia en los ojos de Albus. Eso le encantó. Le fascinaba todo lo que tenía que ver con Albus de manera tan enfermiza que cualquier segundo separado de él se traducía en un dolor físico. El mayor lo rodeó con un brazo, atrayéndolo hacia él. Éste, encantado con el atrevimiento del pelirrojo lo imitó.

— ¿Te imaginas a nosotros, mirando esta foto cuando estemos en la cima del poder? Diremos "ahí fue cuando comenzó todo" y la gente lo sabrá. ¿Que imaginas, Albus, cuando la gente nos idolatre? Tendrán esta foto en un altar..

Albus vio la expresión decidida del muchacho. No lo entendía. Gellert vio la expresión de extrañeza de su amigo y estalló en carcajadas. Ambos comenzaron a reír imparablemente, y en eso, un flash se disparó. Albus nunca supo si lo que había dicho Gellert había sido en serio.

Después de todo, esa fotografía efectivamente quedó para la posteridad. Pero no del modo en que ellos la soñaban.


	3. Marcando territorio

Marcando territorio

El sonido distante de un gallo junto con un color rojizo incipiente en el cielo, marcaron el inicio de un nuevo día de verano en Godric Hollow. En las calles había una única persona, la cual caminaba enérgicamente hacia un hogar vecino.

Apenas alcanzó a tocar la puerta dos veces antes de que una figura de baja estatura y cabello largo y rubio le abriera la puerta, un tanto divertida, y le indicó que pasara.

— Buenos días Ariana.— Gellert sacudió el cabello de la chica, quien rió suavemente. — ¿Es idea mía o te gusta madrugar? —El semblante de la niña se ensombreció un poco. Gellert comprendió de inmediato que Ariana trataba de mantenerse despierta la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, como si eso disminuyera las posibilidades de un accidente. Ariana señaló a la cocina, ofreciéndole desayuno, como lo hacía habitualmente.

—Un té estaría bien. —Gellert acompañó a Ariana hasta la pequeña cocina y se sentó en un taburete cercano al mesón observando a la hermana pequeña de los Dumbledore trabajar enérgicamente.

Era como si quisiera demostrar su utilidad. Siempre la veía trabajando con brío en las labores domésticas, en el jardín, y cuidando a las cabras de su hermano Aberforth. Solía golpear la puerta de la habitación de Albus cuando los dos amigos estaban en ésta (algunas veces interrumpiendo ardientes encuentros) para llevarles los dulces preferidos de su hermano. Pese a su vigor, su rostro a veces mostraba sonrisas forzadas y su mirada estaba apagada.

Ariana le tendió un tazón de humeante té con una nota "Cargado y con cinco de azúcar rubia, como te gusta." Gellert estuvo a punto de agradecerle, pero un enérgico berrido proveniente del patio lo interrumpió y Ariana salió ágilmente de la casa.

Gellert se quedó observando perezosamente el amanecer mientras bebía de su té. Sin duda Ariana, además de ser una niña muy buena, era un mártir, un estandarte de la milenaria lucha entre magos y esas bestias infrahumanas denominadas como muggles. En ese sentido le recordaba mucho a su madre.

No dejaba de sentir lástima por ella, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era un impedimento en sus planes con su querido Albus. Éste le había exigido a Aberforth terminar su educación mágica si quería cuidar de Ariana, por lo que, por mientras, ella debería viajar junto a ellos en su gira por Europa para reunir adeptos.

Aquello suponía un gran problema: En un principio, su maquinadora mente había pensado exponerla como una de las afligidas víctimas del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto, sin embargo, tuvo cautela en no insinuarle nada a Albus al respecto. Sabía que su amigo era bastante cuidadoso en cuando a la salud mental de Ariana.

Por otra parte, el día anterior había sorprendido a Albus angustiado, y al Gellert insistirle tanto acerca del porqué de su profunda preocupación, le había contestado con una voz cargada de pesar.

—A veces me pregunto si debería hacer pasar a Ariana por tanto estrés… creo que ya ha tenido suficiente…

Luego de esas palabras y un incómodo silencio, Gellert se decidió a cambiar de tema, pero las palabras de Albus lo habían herido profundamente. ¿Cómo se le ocurría mostrar esa clase de debilidad e inseguridad con respecto a sus planes? Recordó lo que hace muchos años le había dicho un bardo en sus viajes errantes: _La duda es para los débiles._ No ¡Albus no podía ser un débil! Eran simplemente esos lazos de afecto que lo debilitaban.

Gellert no podía imaginarse a sí mismo emprendiendo solo su ascenso al poder. Necesitaba a Albus, y su compañía no sólo le inspiraba una confianza que le permitía desarrollar y buscar aceptación en sus ideas, sino que también era brillante —más que él, debía admitirlo— y, más importante, sabía que él era capaz de poner a raya su temperamento volátil. Albus solía decirle que debían acceder al liderazgo de la comunidad pacífica apelando al sentido común de que su razonamiento era más que infalible. Gellert no tenía ni la más remota idea a lo que se refería, pero los hechos eran bastante decidores: Mientras Gellert era bastante impopular en Durmstrang debido a sus arrebatos, Albus era un joven respetable que se codeaba con intelectuales y altos mandos en su país. Su estómago se contrajo al recordar las frecuentes lechuzas que recibía de sus amigos y admiradores —En especial de ese maldito Elphias—. Quería a Albus sólo para él, y debía dejarlo bien en claro.

Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, una lechuza golpeó el vidrio. Gellert, agudo como siempre, adivinó de inmediato que era aquel estúpido de Elphias Doge mandándole sus reportes de viaje.—Dame eso, bicho con plumas— le espetó a la lechuza apenas abrió la ventana. A ésta, reacia en primera instancia a confiarle la carta a aquel desconocido, sólo le bastó mirarlo a los ojos una fracción de segundo para soltar un chillido y huir. Gellert alcanzó a arrancar la carta ágilmente.

Efectivamente, era de Doge. Le contaba a Albus lo emocionante que era convivir con tribus de magos en Dahomey y a su vez lo aterrador que resultaban sus prácticas Vudú.

—Bah, bah— fue todo el sonido que Gellert pudo emitir mientras rompía furiosamente el pergamino, los mojaba en el fregadero, y luego los arrojaba a la basura. —Yo puedo explicarle todo sobre el vudú y llevarlo a África. No necesita que un idiota…— estuvo un rato soltando improperios mientras recorría la cocina a grandes zancadas.

Estaba furioso, no sólo con Doge, sino con toda la gente que rodeaba a Albus y que Gellert sabía que siempre esperaban algo de él.

No tenían derecho. No le llegaban a Albus ni a la punta de los zapatos y lo trataban con toda confianza. No, no lo merecían. Nadie en el mundo merecía a Albus Dumbledore. Sólo él ¿Cómo se atrevían siquiera a dirigirle la palabra a él, el mago más brillante que había conocido? Pensó en la familia Dumbledore, el gran peso que su amigo cargaba… ellos tampoco lo merecían…

— ¿Estás bien, no te gustó el té que preparé? — preguntó Ariana afligida.

Gellert se sobresaltó. Ariana hace poco había recuperado el habla, pero aún era poco frecuente oírla hablar.

— No, no, es que me quemé, pero no te preocupes. — Dicho esto volvió a sentarse con un brillo de determinación en los ojos. Sus volátiles divagaciones le habían hecho llegar a una conclusión.

— ¿Sabes? Es muy raro que Albus no esté despierto. Desde que tú llegaste madruga más de lo usual— le dijo Ariana mientras comenzaba a freír huevos. Gellert sonrió mientras bebía su té.

— Es que el pobre trabaja mucho. Debe ser muy duro tener que mantenerse a la cabeza de una familia a tan corta edad.

—Sí…— Ariana agachó su cabeza y se frotó el codo, con una incomodidad que a Gellert le gustó.

—N-no te sientas culpable, Ariana… no es tu culpa toda esta situación— Las palabras de Gellert y el inocente tartamudeo surtieron el efecto deseado. El perfil de Ariana palideció de terror y se había puesto rígida. A éste no le había sido necesario preguntarle directamente a Albus acerca de las circunstancias de la muerte de su madre para averiguar, más bien intuir, lo que había sucedido.

—Y-yo…— La sangre que hace unos segundos le hervía de rabia, se había helado repentinamente ¡Estúpido y arrebatado Gellert! Había olvidado que cada vez que Ariana sentía una emoción muy fuerte, su magia estallaba. Esta vez sería de culpa. Saltó de su banco y corrió a tranquilizarla.

—L-lo siento— le dijo con un hábil tartamudeo mientras acariciaba sus hombros. —Creo que he metido la pata. A mi defensa puedo decir que soy un idiota con falta de tacto.— Vio aliviado cómo Ariana reía débilmente al mismo tiempo que suspiraba.

—No doy más que problemas.— Unas silenciosas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Ariana mientras apagaba la cocina. Gellert, un tanto rígido, la contuvo en un abrazo. La verdad es que odiaba el contacto físico con los desconocidos —es decir un 99.99% de las personas que conocía— pero debía evitar a toda costa causar daños visibles en la hermana de Albus.

— Tranquila…— le dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos mecánicamente. —¿Sabes? Te comprendo. Es horrible esa sensación de impotencia que da no poder ayudar a un ser querido.

— Es que soy tan inútil…

—No, no lo eres.— Miró amablemente su rostro y enjugó sus lágrimas. —Aunque no lo creas, puedes ayudar mucho a Albus a ser feliz.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí… mira, no le digas que te dije, pero su sueño es llevarte a conocer el mundo y sacarte del encierro, pero tiene miedo que esto te descompense. Podrías demostrarle que se equivoca ¿No? Que ya no eres esa niña incontrolable de antes.

— ¿Conocer el mundo? Y-yo… vaya…

— ¿No es genial? Personalmente, creo que esto te beneficiará mucho, Ariana. Siempre le he dicho a tu hermano que es el encierro el que te tiene así. Conozco muchos casos de trastornos a causa de la magia que son agravados por el encierro.— Lo último era una gran mentira, como casi todo lo que le había dicho, pero debía entusiasmar a Ariana lo más que pudiera.

El rostro de Ariana se iluminó, esperanzado.

— Eso sería… maravilloso…

Gellert, ahora sentado, tuvo que cubrir su boca para esconder su risa, aunque sus ojos centelleantes lo delataban.

— Así que ya sabes, la felicidad de Albus es tú felicidad. Trata de sugerirle la idea de viajar por el mundo, pero no se le digas hoy, y tampoco digas que lo sugerí yo. Dile que sacaste la idea del viaje que iba a realizar con su querido amigo Elphias y no pudo concretarse. Ya sabes, mientras más personas lo sugiramos, mejor. — Y, de un sorbo, se bebió todo lo que le quedaba de té.

Ariana, muy animada, subió hacia la segunda planta equilibrando dos bandejas. Luego se asomó por el rellano y le dijo a Gellert.

— ¡Albus está despierto! Se había quedado leyendo un libro y por eso no bajó. Dice que subas y que la próxima vez que no esté subas directamente a su habitación.

Gellert, radiante, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y abrió bruscamente la puerta de la habitación de Dumbledore.

En efecto, Albus estaba ya vestido, sentado en su cama ya hecha leyendo un pesado volumen de runas. Aún no había tocado su desayuno.

— ¡Gellert! — Albus no tenía ni pizca de sueño. —Lamento haberte hecho esperar. Pensé que había quedado claro que puedes entrar a mi habitación cuando…— Albus no alcanzó a terminar la frase

Gellert sonrió y cerró la puerta de un portazo y se situó junto a él. Encargaría de asegurarse que Albus no pensara en nadie más que él. Muy pronto se lo llevaría de aquél agujero lleno de cargas innecesarias, dejando atrás a todos sus contactos y amistadas. Porque ellos dos sólo se necesitaban el uno al otro, los demás, eran solo potenciales súbditos y enemigos. Comenzó a reír alegremente y abrazó a Albus hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

— Muy buenos días, Albus— le dijo divertido. — ¿Por qué no vamos al arroyo?

— Te ves muy enérgico hoy.

— Ahhh... amigo mío. Hoy me di cuenta que debo estarle agradecido a la vida. No sé qué sería de mí si no te hubiese conocido.

**Ahhh qué pena me da. Se está terminando este fic. Pensar que lo empecé hace años y lo dejé inconcluso, como la mayoría de mis fics (me estoy reivindicando con todos, pero al parecer este será el primero que terminaré). Muchos capítulos no verán la luz del día. Algunos, porque no cumplen con el perfil de Gellert o Albus que quiero lograr, o porque no siguen la línea del fic. En este no desentrañé ningún pensamiento de Albus porque quería simplemente mostrar el lado manipulador de su amigo. En fin, sólo queda dos capis y un breve epílogo. Saludos.**


	4. Este momento es eternidad

Este momento es Eternidad

Gellert dobló disimuladamente la esquina de una página de un mohoso libro que escondía mientras fingía que terminaba de traducir un pergamino, aunque la verdad es que había terminado hace rato.

– Me da la sensación de que tus apuntes van más allá que los míos, Albus. Aunque, bueno, quizás pueda deberse al hecho de que yo no ponía atención en esa asignatura… Ten–Estiró el brazo y le tendió el recién traducido pergamino. Su amigo los leyó rápidamente y los dejó a un lado, cogió un mapa de Europa lleno de borrones y garabatos y completó algunos puntos y trayectorias.

–Tienes razón, pero me ha dado información de dueños anteriores y su ubicación. –

–Pfff ¿Y eso qué? –

– Mientras más información, mejor. –Sentenció este en tono imperante y siguió trabajando en el mapa. Gellert aprovechó la concentración de su amigo para repasar lo que había leído. – Me dijiste que en tu asignatura "Teoría de objetos tenebrosos" existía una categoría de "Objetos inteligentes". Estoy seguro que las Reliquias caben dentro de esta categoría. Quizás podamos establecer un patrón con respecto a… – Gellert rodó los ojos y se puso a fingir que lo escuchaba mientras su mente divagaba.

"_In hoc signo vinces_" Rezaba una leyenda abajo del símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte. Resopló con fastidio ¿Por qué todo lo medianamente antiguo o místico tenía que ser en latín? Bastante ya tenía con pronunciar conjuros en ese idioma. Sabía muchos idiomas debido a la naturaleza de su familia materna: noruego, sueco, danés, ruso, rumano, alemán, francés, inglés, húngaro, pero ¡No sabía latín! ¿A quién demonios le importaría dominar un idioma extinto? A los pretenciosos, de seguro…

"Cuando seamos líderes del mundo mágico, ordenaré que existe un idioma universal y mandaré a transcribir todo." Miró con el ceño fruncido hacia el arroyo. "De hecho, podría inventar mi propio idioma", pensó entusiasmado.

Se encontraban tendidos en el césped, bajo un sauce que bañaba ligeramente algunas de sus hebras en un musical arroyo, que bailaban delicadamente en un vaivén producido por la corriente. A Gellert le gustaba mucho estar ahí, porque le permitía trabajar mejor sus ideas. Albus prefería la comodidad del escritorio, pero debía admitir que pasaban mucho tiempo, encerrados, por lo que accedió a la idea de su amigo.

–El último registro en la historia es de "La Vara del Destino", al parecer dejó de llamarse la "vara letal" después del renacimiento . Su dueño vivía en Budapest.

–Ahhh, yo estuve ahí cuando tenía nueve. Todo era tan… mágico – Dijo Gellert en tono soñador. Probablemente se debía al delirio de la infancia, pero todos los países y ciudades más fascinantes que conocía, los había visitado antes de cumplir los once años.

– ¿En serio? Ah, claro. Tu familia estaba compuesta de magos errantes. –

– ¿Qué, de dónde sacaste eso? – Preguntó Gellert alarmado.

–Tú me lo dijiste un día en el jardín. Cuando tu tía Bathilda nos estaba sacando fotos–

Gellert no contestó y volvió a posar su mirada sobre la frase "_In hoc signo vinces_" que estaba debajo del símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte. Hace años que no abría ese libro. Era un volumen antiquísimo que le había legado Amir, el Bardo. Bueno, en realidad él se lo había robado. Pese a que en ese libro estaba solo esa mención, él lo consideraba algo demasiado valioso. Repitió en su mente esa frase tratando de evocar alguna mención de Amir de ese lema.

Albus miró a su amigo enfrascado en un pesado libro de tapa desteñida y roída y sintió una enorme frustración. Como siempre, se negaba a hablar de su vida. Sabía mucho, y hablaba hasta por los poros, pero sobre él mismo no contaba nada. Quizás necesitaba tener más confianza con él ¿Pero qué más quería? Hablaban de sus sueños, ambiciones, planeaban juntos el ascenso al poder… ¿Cómo aún no confiaba en él? Gellert sabía todo de su vida y ya en más de un mes de estadía había conseguido acceder a la intimidad de la casa de su familia ¿Qué más necesitaba para confiar en él? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto el hermetismo de su amigo? Después de todo, se conocían hace muy poco, aunque pareciera que se conocieran de toda la vida.

– ¿Albus? –La voz de Gellert lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
– ¿Si? –  
– ¿Tú sabes latín, cierto? –  
–Sí… ¿Por qué la pregunta? –  
– Estaba recordando una clase de Rituales y Pactos, una materia que se dicta en Durmstrang… ¿Sabes lo que significa "_In hoc signo vinces_"? – Dijo al tiempo que tomaba una pluma y garabateaba la frase en uno de los mapas.  
– Significa "Con este símbolo vencerás" – Dijo Albus mientras rascaba su mentón y leía la frase que su amigo había escrito. – ¿Qué clase de ritual era? –  
– ¿"Vencerás", estás seguro de eso? – Le preguntó su amigo intrigadísimo. – ¿Por casualidad no significa también "Vencerán", en plural? En el ritual participábamos muchas personas.–  
– Quizás se trataba de algún ritual en donde imbuían a alguien de algún poder, habilidad, o fuerza. Pero en realidad… –  
–Ah, claro, ahora lo recuerdo. – lo interrumpió su amigo mientras se recostaba en el césped con el ceño fruncido. No quería que Albus comenzara a indagar. Aquello era un asunto muy complicado… _demasiado _complicado considerando que ellos eran dos.

Su amigo le había creído su mentira en un 100%. Por supuesto que esa frase no la había visto en ninguna clase en Durmstrang, no, se remitía únicamente a las Reliquias. Y aquella respuesta suponía un problema… qué estúpidos e ingenuos habían sido. "Con este signo vencerás", no "Vencerán". "Amo de la Muerte", no "Amos de la Muerte". ESO era un gran problema. ¿Acaso conocía a algún régimen liderado por dos personas? No, siempre era UN líder, UN imperio, UN símbolo. Un Dios.

– ¿Albus? – le preguntó Gellert un par de horas después. Seguían cerca del arroyo, solo que ahora estaban simplemente recostados, uno al lado del otro, contemplando perezosamente el cielo.

– ¿Sí? –

–N-no, nada. –

Albus lo miró de reojo. Claramente su amigo quería decirle algo, pero no se atrevía.

–Si no confías en mí, Gellert ¿cómo puedes esperar que emprendamos con éxito nuestros proyectos? Yo creo haberte demostrado innumerables veces que eres la única persona en quien confío. – Gellert suspiró con pesar.

–No es fácil, Albus…–

El aludido lo miró sorprendido. Nunca lo había sentido tan angustiado. Él también lo miraba con la cabeza recostada en el suelo, a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro. Sus enormes ojos verdes delataban su preocupación y sus cabellos dorados se esparcían elegantemente sobre el pasto y le caían sobre el rostro, ocultando sus facciones. Instintivamente, apartó el pelo de su rostro de manera torpe.

–T-tu cabello tapa tu rostro–, fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir. Él, el maestro de la retórica y la elocuencia, no sabía qué decir y tartamudeaba. Todo era culpa de Gellert.

Gellert no sabía que pensar. Ansiaba el poder con todas sus fuerzas. Era lo único que lo mantenía en pie, el único apoyo que tenía en su vida, lo que siempre le hizo soportar el desprecio de su padre, las burlas en el colegio. Era una ambición que atesoraba desde siempre, desde que se dio cuenta de lo estúpidos que eran los magos, lo inútiles que eran los muggles, y lo superior que era él a todos ellos. Toda su vida había estado solo e incomprendido. Pero ahora que al fin tenía a alguien a quien mirar, resulta que es tan brillante, tan elocuente, tan hábil, que es incompatible con su sueño de toda la vida. Albus era único, y superior a él. Lo sabía. Quizás era su amigo quien merecía las reliquias. Quizás él debería hacerse a un lado y limitarse a acompañarlo en su ascenso... ¡Eso jamás! ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? Frunció el ceño al ver el rostro preocupado de Albus e instintivamente puso su mano en su nuca. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero le encantaba el color tan vivo de su pelo caoba. No sabía qué hacer. Pero sabía que ansiaba por estar con él, mirarlo, admirarlo. Paradójicamente, necesitaba algún tipo de contacto con el causante de sus angustias.

La mano de su amigo estaba fría y temblaba un poco, pero su contacto se sentía asombrosamente bien. Albus pudo notar por el torpe movimiento de su mano que también estaba nervioso, lo cual le dio confianza para acercarse aún más a él, por lo que comenzó a acariciar mecánicamente sus rizos dorados.

No habían tenido contacto físico desde aquel beso fugaz que le dio Gellert en tono de broma. Pero esto era real. No se trataba acerca de Gellert presumiendo, chillando, haciéndose el desentendido o jugando bromas –cosa que siempre hacía para evitar hablar de ciertos temas–. No, era el Gellert ansioso por un contacto más íntimo, como si casi implorara alguna muestra de afecto. Por lo que había deducido, su amigo no había tenido ni una infancia ni una adolescencia feliz, al igual que él. Pero, en lugar de madurar precozmente como lo había hecho él, se había transformado en un joven infantil, caprichoso y arrebatado. Pero ya nada importaba. Él lo amaría como nadie más podría hacerlo. Lo contendría y repararía todo el daño emocional que cualquier persona pudo haberle hecho. Como si quisiera demostrarle eso, lo besó por iniciativa propia.

El beso de Albus lo hizo olvidar todas sus preocupaciones acerca del futuro. Sus labios presionando y acariciando los suyos lentamente, su mano jugando con sus cabellos, sus respiraciones agitadas unidas. Era un beso gentil, suave y cortés, que definía a la perfección la personalidad de Albus. Ya nada importaba.

Dejaron de pensar por un instante en sus respectivas familias, los muggles, e incluso de las reliquias. En ese momento eran solo ellos dos.

Ese momento era eternidad.


	5. Solos los dos

** Solos los dos.**

**Disclaime**r: El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rowling… o a su editorial, o a Warner, ya ni se. Yo solo escribo esto por perver… diversión y no me pagan ni un peso.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este capítulo contiene un alto contenido homoerótico (amo esa palabra), lo que amerita que cambie este fic a "**M**".

* * *

Le costaba asimilar que aquel chico que había conocido semanas atrás, de cabellos dorados, ojos brillantes, sonrisa radiante y expresión infantil que tantas veces había animado a Ariana trayéndole flores, estaba ahora completamente desnudo, sentado en su regazo, otorgándole el mayor placer que había tenido en su vida. No le cuadraba que aquél joven intelectual de ideas revolucionarias, risa fácil y alegría contagiosa que en más de alguna ocasión le había robado uno que otro beso, estuviese ahora tendido en su cama completamente a su merced, soltando improperios que Albus jamás había escuchado – Claro, porque algunos los emitía en idiomas que no conocía—, gimiendo sin recato y arañando su espalda hasta dejarla en carne viva, mientras sus sexos chocaban y Albus exploraba el interior de su amigo con sus dedos. El Gellert al que había besado en el arroyo se había esfumado. Aquel joven inquieto y soñador, que lo sedujo con ideas románticas acerca de la libertad y la paz de la comunidad mágica se había convertido en una bestia.

—Por Merlín, Gellert, esto se siente tan bien.

Incluso había olvidado el asunto que estaban discutiendo antes de llevárselo a la cama ¿Era un asunto serio y de vital importancia, realmente habían discutido? Albus recordaba tenuemente el rostro acalorado de su amigo, pero ahora también lo estaba. Oh, definitivamente no podía pensar, no precisamente ahora que tenía a Gellert en su cama despedazando su espalda, succionando su cuello, besando su torso… lamiendo su sexo…

Mientras Albus se afirmaba de sus cabellos; la boca y lengua de Gellert recorrían su miembro con una habilidad impresionante, produciéndole unas corrientes de placer tan excitantes, que lo hicieron perder el control y soltar unos torpes gemidos que nunca en su vida había proferido. Jamás había explorado su sexualidad hasta estos límites, y sobre todo, jamás se había sentido tan bien en su vida.

Los movimientos de Gellert comenzaron a ascender y descender de manera regular. Qué bueno era en eso. Se movía de una manera seductora y sin recato alguno. Subía el ritmo, alternaba sus movimientos con su lengua, bajaba la frecuencia, humedecía y estimulaba hasta el último rincón de su sexo. Era como si supiera exactamente como complacerlo. Su ritmo comenzó a aumentar y sintió que perdía el control de sí mismo.

—Gellert… — dijo acariciando torpemente su cabello. Gellert dejó su labor para mirarlo un segundo con un rostro inexpresivo y de inmediato aumentó el ritmo aún más.

—Gellert. Oh, por Merlín… Me vas a matar. Y-yo… Gellert, creo que me voy… — Se corrió en la boca de su amigo, quien al parecer no se molestó por aquello. Gellert retiró la boca de su miembro y lo volvió a mirar de aquella manera enigmática mientras volvía a estimularlo, esta vez con el dedo índice recorriendo el largo de su miembro.

—¿Aún te quedan energías? — le preguntó Gellert tendiéndose en la cama a modo de invitación.

—Me ofendes, Gellert.

—Recuerda cómo tienes que hacerlo.

—Lo sé — dijo Albus sacando restos de su semilla de la barbilla de Gellert con su mano y devorando con la mirada a su amigo.

Verlo completamente desnudo había sido toda una revelación. Su cuerpo era delgado y tenía varias marcas de cicatrices en sus piernas y brazos, lo cual le despertó curiosidad e incluso un poco de lástima. De pronto sintió deseos de besarlo y decirle que lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie en el mundo. Siempre que ese deseo siempre surgía en él, algo le impedía exteriorizarlo. ¿Por qué, por qué costaba tanto decirle aquellas dos palabras? Había algo en toda la situación, la mirada de su amigo, el encuentro sexual que estaban teniendo —que por las heridas lacerantes de su espalda más que una declaración de amor parecía una de guerra —, la discusión previa, todo eso se lo impedía. Pero independiente de todas esas circunstancias siempre había algo que lo permanente que lo impedía, y era el miedo a mostrarse débil ante él. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto mostrarse como una persona fuerte frente a su amigo, su cómplice, su todo?

Quizás era todo el contexto en el que se habían conocido: la muerte de su madre, la búsqueda de las reliquias, la instauración de un nuevo orden mágico, y sobre todo, la personalidad enigmática de Gellert...

Introdujo con mucho cuidado la punta de su miembro dentro de Gellert, atento a las reacciones de su amigo. Estar en el interior de Gellert fue tan repentinamente excitante que sintió que se iba a desmayar de placer. Su instinto le ordenaba arremeterlo de manera brutal, partirlo en dos y terminar con todo esto. Se asustó bastante de esto. Por culpa de Gellert estaba descubriendo lo peor de sí mismo, como si en lugar de amarlo lo odiara con todas sus fuerzas. Con cada embestida le costaba aún más acallar estos aterradores pensamientos que lo trastornaban, pero hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para permanecer lúcido en aquel momento, ya que no era el momento de ponerse a reflexionar sobre lo que pasaba en su cabeza. Jamás en su vida se había sentido con esa sensación de éxtasis que iba en aumento. Pensar que en algunas ocasiones veía a Gellert como alguien inalcanzable, superior a él en todo sentido. Todo se había revertido. Ahora estaba totalmente a su merced, completamente desnudo, abrazándose a él, jadeando con cada embestida y rogándole por más mientras éste se movía en su interior, disfrutando el torrente de reacciones e improperios de su amigo.

Sin embargo, siguió pensando en todas las cosas que Gellert le ocultaba, como su familia, sus reales ambiciones y su posición en Durmstrang. Sabía que había sido expulsado de su Instituto, pero, por lo que su amigo le había contado, se trataba de un desliz aislado. A veces dudaba de esto, debido a la tolerancia de Durmstrang a las Artes Oscuras y la agresividad de su amigo, pero ¿Cómo dudar de él, si tenía un rostro tan angelical y en ese mismo momento se veía tan inofensivo?

Había sido tan fácil lograr que Albus dejara de mirarlo inquiridoramente y acosarlo con preguntas. Sólo se había sentado entre sus piernas y provocarlo con caricias sugerentes y esos besos en el cuello que a su amigo tanto le gustaban. Lo demás era cosa de abrirse de piernas dejarse llevar por el placer de ser follado por el mago más inteligente y talentoso de mundo. Aunque sus embestidas y sus manos fueran torpes, aunque se notara que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no correrse antes de tiempo, aunque a todas luces era su primera vez, era el mejor sexo que había tenido en toda su vida. Y es que la inteligencia siempre lo había excitado.

A fin de cuentas, Albus era simplemente un humano más, capaz de sentir placer en algo tan instintivo como el sexo. Sabía que Albus era mejor que él, más hábil, más inteligente, pero también tenía impulsos sexuales. Gellert al fin había encontrado su punto débil, con qué someterlo. Además… aquello se sentía tan bien. El formal Albus, el centrado y elocuente Albus excitado y jadeante embistiéndolo con fuerza y provocándole el mayor placer que jamás había sentido en su vida. Aquello era el paraíso.

Algo en su interior había despertado y era imposible retenerlo. Quizás había sido el hecho de estar tanto tiempo encerrado luego de toda una vida yendo y viniendo sin un rumbo fijo. Se estaba impacientando. La familia de Albus lo exasperaba: Ariana era un problema y Aberforth era el perdedor más grande que había conocido en su vida. Su propio amigo lo hacía sentirse inseguro ¡Demonios, él no era así! Jamás había dependido ni confiado ciegamente en nadie y ahora estaba convirtiéndose en el perro faldero del grandioso Albus Dumbledore, el futuro Amo de las Reliquias. Aquello le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta y se exasperaba con el más mínimo detalle, con cada corrección que su amigo le hacía, con cada sugerencia, cada pregunta. A veces sentía que odiaba profundamente a Albus: aquel tono de sabiondo que tenía, ese halo de misterio en él, su maldita perfección, su superioridad... Ya no podía soportarlo más, por lo que sus arrebatos se estaban haciendo cada vez más y más frecuentes, alertando a Albus hasta puntos alarmantes. Por eso había tenido que recurrir desesperadamente al sexo como carta de triunfo y a título bastante experimental, para así conseguir que Albus no se diera cuenta de su peligroso carácter. Y había funcionado. Había sido un movimiento desesperado, no porque no lo hubiese deseado en lo más profundo de su ser, sino porque siempre tuvo el temor de que Albus lo rechazara, y él no estaba preparado para sentirse así.

Si había algo que no podría soportar, sería el abandono de Albus, y se odiaba a sí mismo por sentirse de esa manera. Pero por nada del mundo se quedaría solo, así eso implicara usar cualquier tipo de artimañas.

Gellert había comprendido aquella misma noche, que ahora que su imagen de joven soñador e idealista se había derrumbado ante Albus, los juegos, susurros al oído, caricias bajas y besos en el cuello no serían sólo por una mera diversión.

Serían para atarlo a él de por vida.

Gellert clavó las uñas con violencia en los hombros de su amigo para aferrarse en el momento de su orgasmo. En ese mismo instante en que sus cuerpos estaban más unidos que nunca, se miraron a los ojos y Albus sintió que haría cualquier cosa por él: romper las reglas, robar, dejar a sus amigos, a su familia, inmolarse, o incluso matar; si alguna de esas cosas significaba estar con él. Aquella idea lo hizo sentirse asustado, desamparado e infeliz. Era como si Gellert le hubiese arrebatado toda su esencia, toda su existencia, toda su vida. Todo su ser. Como si aquel contacto con esos faros verdes lo cegara por la extraña luz que irradiaban; y se bebieran su alma. Ya no tenía a nadie, solo a él.

Quería desaparecer del mundo, morirse sin dejar rastro alguno, y todo era culpa de Gellert.

Salió de su interior y Gellert se recostó con la cabeza ladeada, evitando a toda costa el contacto visual con Albus.

—Jamás me dejarás solo ¿Cierto, Albus? — preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio sepulcral.

—Jamás.

—Me alegra oír eso. Yo jamás te dejaré tampoco.

El silencio que reinó la habitación fue imposible de romper. Albus deseó por un instante que Gellert desapareciera de su vida, y así pudiera dejar de sentirse tan adictivamente triste y miserable junto a él.

_Si hubiera habido un lugar más bajo que este, seguramente sería el infierno._

Albus contempló a su amigo dormir pesadamente semidesnudo en su cama y no pudo reprimir el impulso de acariciar sus rizos. Se veía tan malditamente atractivo que volvió a florecer en él aquel sentimiento que había sentido en el arroyo, olvidando todo lo negativo que había sentido respecto a él: quería estar con él para siempre y protegerlo de todo; y esa noche había comprendido que también debía defenderlo de sí mismo, de sus arrebatos, de esa extraña fiera que había surgido en él y que necesitaba ser controlada.

Se paseó por la habitación de su amigo, buscando algo con lo que entretenerse mientras él dormía a su lado (no tenía nada de ganas de irse a su casa). Como si hubiese sido invocado, apareció aquel libro mohoso que Gellert había estado ojeando en el arroyo, con una página marcada.

Albus no vaciló en abrirlo en la página marcada y vio el símbolo de las reliquias en una página. En la esquina inferior derecha, rezaba "_In hoc signo vinces_".

—"_Con este símbolo vencerás_" — recitó Albus. No necesitó más explicaciones para descubrir el por qué de las preguntas de su amigo, sus rabietas cada día más frecuentes, su rostro angustiado. Se recostó al lado de él y acarició esos rizos que tanto amaba — ¿Era eso lo que te tenía tan preocupado hasta el punto de exasperarte con cualquier detalle? Qué ingenuo eres, Gellert, sabes que te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo, así eso implique estar ahí a tu lado secundándote mientras tú encabezas la revolución y te haces amo de las Reliquias. —Gellert comenzó a moverse y a murmurar en sueños. Al parecer tenía pesadillas. Albus tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza. — Mi lugar está contigo. Así tenga que renunciar a la vida de éxito que siempre se me prometió.

Albus sabía que aquello era algo muy impropio de él. No entendía por qué estaba dependiendo y confiando tanto en alguien. Se desconocía a sí mismo. Pero haber exteriorizado todo lo que sentía lo hizo sentirse bastante bien.

—Por ti soy capaz de ser el segundo, por primera vez en mi vida.

Se sentía libre por primera vez en la vida. Tal vez era tiempo de ser libre junto a él, sin máscaras de perfección o hermetismo absoluto. Libre como jamás lo había sido en su vida, como su familia jamás lo dejó ser.

* * *

Pero todo fue una ilusión momentánea.

Ese fue el día en que descubrieron que no se amaban: se odiaban mutuamente por despertar lo peor de sí mismos.

* * *

**Tengo tres cositas que decirles de este penúltimo capi: La bipolaridad de Gellert. Lo hice así, a propósito, porque me parecían la única forma en que Albus tuviera dudas acerca de cómo era en realidad (en el libro dice que él en fondo sabía quién era Gellert Grindelwald, pero se cegaba a sí mismo) y al mismo tiempo siguiera a su lado. Vamos, solo una persona así es capaz de mantener al inquisidor e inteligentísimo Albus Dumbledore a su lado. No cualquiera es capaz de enamorar al mago más brillante de todos los tiempos. **

**Lo segundo, algo que a mí también me molesta de mi propio fic: No me odien por hacer a Gellert así tan manipulador con el pobre Albus… se que como pareja son un sueño pero… en mi defensa debo decir que… ah, no sé en realidad… tienen derecho a odiarme. Ódienme y maldíganme, descárguense conmigo al más puro estilo de Perla Shumajer. Igual seguiré escribiendo fics de Albus y Gellert, y como no me gusta hacer a los personajes siempre siguiendo la misma línea, probablemente recapacite sobre la personalidad que le di. Igual traté de darle sentimientos humanos de inseguridad, pero siempre sentí que, en el fondo, él le ganó el gallito a Albus en todo el rollo de la supremacía en el mando.**

**Lo tercero, y no por ello menos importante, la escena post-lemon (y la frase en cursiva citada directamente de ahí) está inspirada en el Manga Oyasumi PunPun, Capítulo 109. Manga absolutamente recomendado, aunque si eres sensible en extremo, es preferible que no lo lean. No porque sea el clásico manga de adultos con escenas violentas y sexo duro, sino por su temática es existencialista y sombría en exceso, al punto de sentirte vacío y en extremo deprimido al leerlo.**

**Saludos**


End file.
